


Close Encounters

by Succubitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, i have no idea how alien genitals work, people who are shitty at feelings fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubitch/pseuds/Succubitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're hurtling through space towards some backwoods, garbage planet, you might as well start an illicit relationship with your snot-nosed underling to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot for the lovely mii-makes-art on tumblr who posted a prompt for some Jaspidot fluff. I added sin because it's what I do. Go check out all of her Jaspidot stuff. It's great. http://mii-makes-art.tumblr.com/

It had been 46 planet rotations since the ship had departed Homeworld and set course for that miserable planet – Earth – out somewhere in the gem-forsaken space boonies.  Something about Peridot spotting some rogue “crystal gems” while running maintenance on the Kindergarden out in Facet 5. 

Jasper didn’t give a shit about any of that. She thought she had spent enough time out on that stupid rock during the last war against Rose Quartz’s army. She fought in countless battles, took down hundreds of rebel gems, led her troops valiantly – only for Homeworld to fail to extinguish the uprising.  It was humiliating.  Jasper knew that if she set foot on that miserable planet anytime within the next one thousand millennia, it would be too soon. But here she was back on route to that wretched rock.

Jasper sat in her captain’s chair, idling drumming her fingers against the armrest as she eyed up her little, green technician. Peridot sat in her chair with her back to Jasper, grumbling angrily at the controls of the ship – something about how the middle finger instead of the pointer finger was extended on the ship. Seemed like trivial garbage to Jasper. It didn’t seem to be going well for Peridot because a few moments later she growled out a “dammit” and slammed her floating fingers against the control panel. 

Jasper had to smirk at that; for a gem class that was known for being intelligent, but reserved, this particular peridot came with a heaping helping of attitude and sass.  Not exactly the best combination for a low ranking gem – her mouthing off had gotten her into trouble before. Even when she first met Jasper, she angrily pointed one of those strange floating digits at her gem nose and told her that this was _her_ mission and to not get in the way of doing her job.

She smiled fondly as she thought back on her first meeting with the little green spitfire. Now, under any other circumstance, Jasper would have pummeled such a low ranking gem to dust with her bare fists for displaying that level of arrogance to a superior, but she didn’t. She could see the look of fierce determination in her eyes.  The pipsqueak had moxie, despite the incredibly stupid move she just pulled. Instead of a beat down, Jasper just looked down on the tiny peridot – she was barely half her height – rolled her eyes and stalked off to whatever end of the ship she was stationed on.

After a few days of complete silence on the ship, Jasper couldn’t take the boredom anymore.  Peridot was glued to the controls and that Lapis Lazuli was doing an excellent job of making herself scarce.  She stalked off to the bridge and figured she’d have some fun annoying the techie: a little petty revenge for the mouthing off to her superior. 

So Jasper found Peridot right where she had been for the past 5 days, wrist-deep in the ships controls, muttering about some specs, and especially unhappy to see the larger gem. Peridot, without even turning to face her, told the commander to sit quietly and let her complete her work. 

Jasper did not sit quietly and instead asked dozens of asinine questions to annoy the technician, all the while a smirk stretched across her lips.  Peridot flushed a deeper green and gritted her teeth at the larger gem and Jasper decided that the technician was kind of cute when she was angry. Maybe that was why she never physically retaliated against her outbursts.  So she stayed despite Peridot’s growing aggravation – only warning her that she was her superior and that the smaller gem needed to know her place, lest she be poofed, bubbled, and sent back to Homeworld to be dealt with properly. 

So over the next few days, Jasper asked dumb questions, enjoying Peridot’s annoyed face and lack of patience. But to her credit, Peridot kept her sassy retorts to a minimum and begrudgingly put up with the larger gem’s presence. 

Then Jasper decided, suddenly one day, that maybe she was rather fond of the sharp-tongued gem, and instead of pointless questions, she began to talk to her. And to her credit, Peridot softened up a bit and actually talked back; slowly leaving out her one-word answers and snarky insults. 

Jasper talked about her glory days during the many wars she fought in – how could single handedly crush entire armies with her brute strength and how she lead her troops to conquer many planets all in the name of Homeworld.  Peridot mostly talked about how all the technicians she worked the various Kindergartens with were a bunch of stupid clods. 

By the end of the third week crammed on the ship together, the two had formed what could tentatively be called a friendship; though they would be hard pressed to admit they actually enjoyed the other’s company. Or so Jasper thought at least. 

But that didn’t stop her from visiting with the technician despite the strange feelings swirling within her.

Jasper was standing next to Peridot while she worked on rewiring the faulty control console, frustrated that it still refused to function correctly.  She was just as annoyed as Peridot, urging her to fix it quickly before the delay added extra travel days to their arrival on Earth.  The larger gem growled and smacked her meaty fist against the display, causing it to suddenly spring back to life.  Peridot looked up at Jasper, momentarily dumfounded that she got it to work. 

The technician blinked a few times before a warm, genuine smile stretched across her normally pinched face before she added, “Heh, maybe you’re not such a useless clod after all.”

Instead of being aggravated at the quasi-insult, something else deep within her just  _clicked_ itself into place. Before she could even really registered what had happened, she had grabbed Peridot by the wrists and hoisted her onto the console, with Jasper looming over between her spread legs.

For just a moment, Peridot was wide-eyed and startled at the sudden man-handling, but as she stared back up into Jasper’s eyes and took in the smoldering gaze she had for her, the little technician tossed her head back with a smirk and a deep sigh and whispered “ _finally”_ into the deep recesses of space. 

She didn’t resist at all when Jasper pulled her back up into a heated kiss; mixing their tongues together in an erotic dance. And the larger gem couldn’t help but smile into their embrace when those floating fingers tangled into her hair and yanked her right back down again; Peridot’s legs wrapping themselves around her waist keeping her firmly pressed against her. 

So, in a flurry of tangled limbs and phased clothing, the two ended up making love right there on the control console – leaving a sticky mess for the robonoids to clean up after.  When they were done, Jasper dragged Peridot back to her quarters for some quality after sex snoozing – despite the fact that gem’s required no sleep.  It seemed like a much better plan than dealing with the oozing mess and their ongoing voyage to that backwoods planet, Earth.

And from there the two continued their strange, illicit relationship; keeping it a secret from both the Homeworld higher-ups and that unwilling escort, Lapis.  It was always Jasper pulling her away from her work, stealing kisses and heated touches, with Peridot inevitably giving in under the false pretense of ‘she was bored’ or ‘if I do this, will you stop bugging me?’.  She was a terrible liar and they both knew it. She always gave in, but she never started it herself. 

So Jasper back sat in her captain’s chair, still watching the frustrated gem struggle with the controls for the millionth time since their departure.   Honestly, she had watched this go on for long enough and hearing Peridot’s endless stream of tech talk and curse words were starting to piss her off a little too. 

She pulled herself up from her chair in one swift motion and stalked over to Peridot, yanking one of her hands out of the console. “Take a break. Now.” She ordered firmly. 

“Jasper!” she whined. “Let me go. I have to fix this, now.” Peridot futilely attempted to tug her arm out of her commander’s firm grasp. 

“Leave it.  You’re only making it worse getting yourself riled up like that.” She dropped Peridot’s wrist. “We still have quite some time before we arrive on Earth. Just come back to it later.” 

The green gem’s eye’s flashed hesitantly back to the console and then back to Jasper, clearly weighing her options. With an exaggerated huff, she disconnected herself from the controls and offered a set of floating fingers to Jasper. “Fine, but avoid going through the main hallway – Lazuli is skulking around there and I’d hate to know what she’d do if she found out what we were up to.”  She sounded utterly aloof about it, but as she finished a small smile crept onto her face as the apples of her cheeks flushed an emerald green. 

“Don’t worry about her.  There’s nothing that brat can do anyway.” Jasper grabbed Peridot’s hand and dragged her back to her quarters, picking her up and tossing her unceremoniously onto the cushioned platform.  She followed her down, trailing kisses up her midsection, to her neck, and eventually capturing her lips in hers.  Peridot just let out a small sigh and followed along, matching the intensity of Jasper’s kiss. 

Jasper rolled them over and pulled Peridot on top of her, hoping the change in position might inspire her to take the lead for once. But the technician just allowed Jasper to touch her all over, pressing herself against her commander’s strong hands.  When Jasper asked her to phase out of her uniform and visor she did so without hesitation, baring her naked body for her lover to caress and admire. 

The larger gem worked on pleasuring Peridot, loving the high-pitched sounds of her moans while the floating digits twisted themselves further into her wild mane, tugging harder when Jasper did something she _really_ liked. And when Jasper felt little tugs on her clothing, she phased them off, letting Peridot’s green fingers trace the auburn markings across her body, punctuated with some kisses peppered along her neck. 

And when the two of them were left panting and aching with need, Jasper dragged Peridot forward by her legs and thumbed her dripping clit, smiling when her back arched off the bed, lips formed in a perfect ‘o’. Following her lover’s lead, the hovering fingers slipped between Jasper’s full thighs and dipped into her slit, buzzing to life with an intense vibration, causing Jasper to release a guttural whine, rubbing harder against Peridot. 

As the cries became louder and the thrusting more desperate, their gems emitted a white glow, growing brighter and brighter as they got closer and closer to the edge.  When she knew they were approaching their climax, Jasper pulled Peridot towards her, pressing her gem nose to the gem on her small lover’s forehead, basking in the pure pleasure radiating out of the essence of her being. Peridot came first, fisting the bed sheets with her remaining fingers with Jasper following right after, squeezing the technicians naked body flush against hers as they rode out their orgasms together. 

When the two were finished riding out their highs, momentarily spent of energy, Jasper lay them both back down gently, facing each other. She figured it was over – they would close their eyes for a bit and relax and when it was over they would go back to their duties like this intimate encounter had never happened. So she planted a wet kiss on Peridot’s gem and slipped her eyes shut, expecting her to do the same. 

But she didn’t.  And after a few minutes with her eyes shut, Jasper felt Peridot shift around on the bed.  Instead of protesting and telling her to lay back down, she stayed quiet and popped one eye open. Peridot had her back to her as she sat on the edge of the raised platform, her floating fingers struggling with something – her limbs? One by one she popped each one of them off until she was left with just her original fingers and toes – no more technological contraptions between her and the real world. 

Now, Jasper knew that her limbs were artificial, but never in their time together had she ever taken them off in front of her. But, without her limb enhancers, Jasper could tell that Peridot was really… _short_. But cute.  _Really cute_. 

She made sure to close her eyes when Peridot turned around again.  If Peridot took off her fake arms and legs when she thought Jasper wouldn’t see, what else would she try? 

She kept her eyes open just the faintest sliver – just enough to see what Peridot was up too.  Hesitantly, the technician smiled and raised her green fingertips, bringing her wonderfully soft hands to touch the contours of Jasper’s face, taking extra time to trace the facets of her nose. To the larger gem, having such delicate fingers ghost over her skin felt divine. 

When Jasper didn’t visibly react to the light touches, Peridot seemed to be inspired, bolder somehow than before. She shifted her eyes back and forth, unsure if this was a good idea or not, and leaned down to Jasper’s level, planting a sweet kiss on the tip of Jasper’s gem nose, before swiftly pulling back, pretending like it never happened. 

Jasper was stunned. Never had Peridot taken the initiative to give her a kiss without some sort of prompting. And here she was doing just that, while tenderly memorizing the shape of Jasper’s face and gem with her naked fingertips.  The commander would have let out a happy chuckle had she not been pretending to be asleep. 

After a few more quiet moments, Peridot gave in and settled down next to Jasper, facing her, but still keeping her distance. The larger gem decided it might be fun to embarrass her a bit over her affectionate display, so she popped one eye open and reached out to pull her in close, letting her settle in against the broad expanse of her body.  She took the tiny hands within her own and brought them up to wrap around her neck. 

Peridot let out a small squeak. “Y-You’re awake?” 

Jasper didn’t speak, just nodded her head.

“And you know what I did?” 

“Yeah pipsqueak.” she murmured heavily, “So you do know how to initiate a kiss.  Color me impressed. Now, sleep while you can, because you still have a ship to fix.”

Peridot rolled her eyes, “Fine, you big clod.” And she pressed one more quick kiss onto Jasper’s lips.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me on tumblr at http://succubitchxoxo.tumblr.com/


End file.
